Brothers
by UndercoverWeapon
Summary: The Halstead brothers have a talk after the events in Chicago Med. Because at the end of the day all that really matters is family.


**Hi there!**

**This idea's been in my head since I watched the episode where we meet Will for the first time. As a proud sister, I would like to see some more Jay and Will interaction because I know how important is to get along with siblings. I hope you like the idea. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey man, I'm back!"

The door has closed behind Will's back. Jay came out of the kitchen and looked at his younger brother.

"What? Do I still have some blood drops on my face?"

"Stop pretending that you're that tough."

Will lowered his head slightly. Clearly he was tired after his first day at Chicago Med that quickly turned into a possibly life-threatening infection spread in the hospital. Not to mention detonation of a grenade. Quite much for a first day at work.

On the other side of the room Jay felt relieved. He knew a few hours after the attack that his brother was fine, but… Despite the fact that they are both grown-ups, he still felt responsible for Will. Especially now, when he's been living with him in Chicago. What would he tell their father if something happened?

"Come here, I'll get you something to drink."

Jay grabbed beer for both of them in complete silence. After a few minutes it was Will who spoke first.

"And I thought Chicago is a boring city." He took a sip from his bottle.

Jay just smiled lightly "What, New York wasn't that exciting?"

"We've never had a bomb exploding right in front of me. Exploding in hands of the man infected with deadly virus, that's all I'm sayin'. "

"Yeah, Chicago Med beats the drum of psycho killers. Not so long time ago it was blown up and today another blast."

"And my older caring brother let me work there?" Will asked with 'the Halstead smile'.

None of them was too much talkative. Will tried to pretend like nothing important happened.

"You see a lot of actions like this one today." More like a statement than a question.

"I do. But every time it's different."

"Why?"

It took Jay a few seconds to think about the answer. "First thing you do is assessing the situation. How many people may be involved, what is the location and its impact on the action."

Will listened to his brother trying to understand what is hidden behind these words. He knew his brother would beat about the bush when talking about difficult matters.

"Things just become more complicated when you get personally involved."

"I know. I remember." Said Will who all of a sudden lost his 'nothing has happened' mask and started to show emotions that he tried to hide. "Like with Ben Rodiger murder."

Jay just drunk his beer, not wanting to answer.

"It was scary at first, but then… It all happened quickly. There were so many lives to save."

Will leaned forward and put his head into his hands. "I was taught to act fast, think rationally about how many people we're able to keep alive… And this time I did it too fast. I made a mistake, Jay."

"What do you mean?"

"This firefighter was badly wounded. I gave him a black tag."

"By the firefighter you mean Kelly Severide?" Jay jumped.

"Yeah, him."

"But… but I've heard he made it." Jay was a bit confused.

"Other firefighters and these two paramedics from his house…"

"They what?"

"They all fought for him, so I asked the other doctor to work on him and altogether with the paramedics they saved his life."

"Thank God!"

"You know him?"

"We all do. His firehouse frequently works with us. We help each other."

"I didn't know."

"How could you know, you just got here from New York."

"I got there two weeks ago and didn't even bother to meet your friends."

"I wouldn't even introduce him to you!" Jay joked to cheer his brother up.

"Wait, what? You're talking about friendship, helping and now you don't want me to meet him?"

"It's more complex, I'm afraid."

"I'm not going anywhere till we straight this things up, bro." Will smiled at his brother, finally feeling that they've got time for a good brothers talk.

"Erin used to date him, okay."

"Uhm, I see." The younger got up and walked towards the fridge to bring some more beer. "But before or after you? Or right when you guys were dating…"

"Will! She's not like that!" Jay knew that Will doesn't mind having lots of partners just for one night stand but fortunately they were so different from each other in that matter.

Will sat on a couch next to Jay and the older lightly punched his brother on his side laughing.

"How could you even think about it? Doesn't she look like an honest girl?"

"I don't know. For me she looks confident."

"Hell yeah, she's confident too." Jay sank intro his thoughts for a moment.

"You still have feelings for her."

"Huh?"

"Why did you break up?"

"Family matters. Complicated."

"You always got bad luck with women, Allie broke up with you too and you didn't fight for he…"

"Let's change the topic, how is your love live?"

"You know that and you can't change that."

"We'll see. Maybe coming back to Chicago is the right opportunity for you to settle down a bit."

Will looked at him just like Jay said something as ridiculous like that he saw a green unicorn on the parking lot this morning.

"Okay, I went over the top."

Both brothers laughed, feeling good having some time just for themselves. Jay missed Will when he decided to leave town for New York. They talked but not as often as they used to. And sometimes you just can't say everything on the phone. But they didn't meet as frequent as they would like. Siblings always got that special bond. Even if sometimes they cannot get by in, they know that one would go through fire for another. And that is what matters at the end of the day. Family.

"Okay, brother, I need a shower right now and then when I'm all fresh and ready I was thinking we can go to Molly's maybe?"

Jay grinned and nodded in agreement. "Sure, why not."

"Great. Maybe I'll finally get to drink with your teammates and manage to hear some embarrassing stories about you."

"You better go for this shower cause you're thinking too much and you don't know what you're saying."

As Will went to the bathroom, Jay grabbed his phone. For a few good moments he was just staring at one point on the screen, not knowing if he really wants to do what he planned.

At last he hit the call button, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and waited. Till somebody answered. Jay promptly got up and walked a few steps before he spoke.

"Hi, dad."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have any thoughts about this story that you want to share with me, feel free to leave a comment.**

**Have a good day!**


End file.
